Warp may occur in a FPC peeled off from a display panel. As a result, when the peeled-off FPC is recycled, it is not easy to adsorb or grab the FPC. In the meanwhile, the warp on golden fingers of the FPC may lead to a deficiency such as bonding miss. Therefore, in the prior art, recycling rate of FPC is relatively low.